1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separator for a galvanic element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that separators for galvanic elements must fulfil numerous and sometimes contradictory technical and technological requirements.
Separators must prevent short-circuits between the elements by standing in the way of the particles. However, the electrical resistance of the separator to the circulation of ions must be as low as possible.
Separators have the mechanical role of supporting the active material which tends to become dislodged from the plates. They also ensure the displacement of these plates.
Separators must also facilitate the release of gas and be resistant to the chemical products contained in the battery.
Various types of separators are known, the best being those made of fiber glass. It was first proposed to use conventional separators, for example, cellulose separators, covered on one or two of their faces with a layer of fiber glass. The features of these separators were then improved by replacing the cellulose fiber part with fiber glass agglomerated by partial fusion.
This improved separator has the bond obtained by fusing the fiber glass could be reinforced by impregnating it with a suitable synthetic resin of a hydrophilic nature.